I will love you forever
by vampmarks247
Summary: Sequel to "In love with a doctor who is also a vampire" ! Bella and Carlisle gets married though tragedy happens. Will they actually live forever?


Well I am sorry for leaving such a bad ending to the other story. So here is the sequel =] I don't know how long it will be but I do have an idea. Oh and I bought Eclipse yesterday =D Though I don't know when I can start reading it (reading other books atm).

- - - - - -

"Hurry Bella!" Alice was calling and Bella was running as fast as she could through the dressing room, trying to not fall over when she stumbled on the stuff laying around. She made it when the music started, taking Charlie's arm and walking out into the aisle, gliding down it in her white dress. Charlie just looked ahead, in a daze. It has been a few days since he had found out, but like Carlisle said, he forgave her. That and he was walking her down the aisle at her wedding! He wasn't so happy about that either but of course he wasn't going to miss it. All the Cullens were there and Renee, who sat beside her husband, Phillip, were all seated, watching them as they passed. Carlisle was at the front, waiting for her.

The whole time, Bella wanted to be in his arms. Even though this was one of the most important times of her life, she wanted to get through it so she could be alone with him. Then it was over... and they all wanted to have a party. Bella sighed and gave in. She tried to have a good time.

"I'm so happy you found someone!" Renee said. Bella had told her everything after she had told Charlie but she seemed to take it well. Maybe that's where Bella gets it from. How she is so brave.

Bella nodded, smiling. "You aren't jelous are you?" She asked and laughed. Renee looked over at Carlisle and then at Phillip.

"Maybe a little. You are so lucky Bella!" She gave her a hug and Bella went off to the next group of people.

Edward was with Amber. "Hey Bella!" He said. She said hey and went over to where Carlisle was at.

Carlisle looked over at her and smiled. "Having a great time?." He asked, embracing me. She now had the power to almost unlock his arms from around her, though why would she want to do that? She nodded, watching everyone else have a good time. She noticed how Jasper kept a distance from Renee and Charlie. Poor Jasper...

"So when do we get to be alone?" Bella asked, looking up at Carlisle.

He started laughing. "We could be now if you want." He took her hand and started dragging her out the back door where there was a gazebo. Faint music was coming out from the doors. "Dance?" Bella let out a laugh but shook her head. "Why not?"

"I-I can't dance..." She looked down at her feet. "Even though I'm a vampire, I still don't know if I can keep from falling..."

Carlisle started laughing and Bella looked up. "It's okay. You won't fall. I have you just in case." He gave her a wink. "Alright?" He stepped forward and took her hands. Bella hesitated but then gave in. "See? You are doing fine." And she was. No falling flat on her face. Well... not yet. "So what's up with Renee? She doesn't seem to be... I don't know. Angry? I guess is the word."

Bella stopped concentrating on her feet and thought. "Well I guess that's one thing we both have in common. She isn't scared of you. She is actually pretty happy about it." Carlisle nodded and didn't say anything for awhile. He started laughing. "What?"

He looked at her. "So if I had let you keep growing, you would of looked like her at that age? Not bad at all..." He said, looking out into the lake. She playfully pushed him away but he held on to her. "But I'm glad I did it soon. Knowing I will be with you forever." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I wish we could stay like this forever. In this spot." He whispered, kissing her neck. Bella agreed but wasn't able to say it out loud.

Screams were heard from inside. There were loud crashes. Something was wrong. "Renee! Charlie!" Bella yelled and they started running for the doors.

- - - - - - -

I do not know when I will post again. Though I would like you to do this. Post four names that you think should be vampire names. I will choose which ones I think are good =] Thanks! (This goes until I post chapter 2)


End file.
